Minimal Loss
by PlatonicLovers
Summary: Hotch waits anxiously on the outside as Emily is at the hands of Cyrus. Occurs as an coda to episode 4x3. Oneshot.


**Author's note: I was watching Minimal Loss and had the sudden urge to write this as an episode tag. Hope you enjoy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds and italics are episode quotes. All mistakes are mine.**

* * *

"Emily" he whispered, wincing at every sound of contact Cyrus made with her.

_"__I told you not to put me in this position"_ He heard, along with the sound of a faint thud, possibly from striking her.

He flinched at the sound of her groans; almost unable to listen yet he needed to for the sake of the case and what would happen next. Hotch took off the headphones, closed his eyes and inhaled deeply before replacing them on his head. It had been hours since Emily and Reid had been effectively trapped inside the church and what seemed like a routine investigation turned into a hostage situation for his two agents.

_"__We gotta go in."_

_"__We'd be risking the lives of everybody in there."_ Dave was right; if they moved in the situation could turn hostile and he could lose not only his agents but the civilians too.

His eyes became glossy as the hint of tears he'd been fighting to keep at bay were emerging. How could they not go in and save them? Save Reid? Save _her?_

The sound of a sharper thud was heard, as if Cyrus had thrown her against the wall. Both Rossi and Morgan were struggling to listen as the three held on to their headpieces and Hotch had to restrain himself from running inside and shooting Cyrus himself.

_"__I can take it." _

The strength in her voice was more than he could bear; how could she remain so calm and brave in a situation like this?

_"__She's talking to us, she's telling us not to come in"_ Hotch spat, anger building as he stood hopelessly listening to the one he loved suffering. He covered his face with his left hand while wiping his eyes, imagining the physical pain she was enduring. He desperately looked around for some kind of resolution however hearing her breathing even out while it appeared as though Cyrus left the room was slightly consoling. Another lady was heard speaking and the sounds of her and Emily faded out.

* * *

As the team sat in the caravan working out entry points and tactics, Hotch thought back to a two weeks ago when he and Emily started to become closer.

Hotch remembered getting the phone call about a case two hours away and considering the team had already began working on a local profile and Emily was taking a vacation day, he asked if she could rearrange and accompany him. The two hour ride was quiet at first until Emily broke the silence and the remaining hour was spent in deep conversation. He was almost disappointed when they'd reached their destination, however it was wrapped up by the late evening and as the two hadn't eaten, they decided to stop at a late night diner on the way back.

Over the last two weeks the two often caught late night meals after long cases, and Hotch realized he really enjoyed Emily's company outside of work. She agreed too and a few days ago, they went out on their first official date for dinner during the actual evening. At the end, he expressed how much he liked her and she reciprocated, and they decided to see where their relationship would go. However, he still hadn't worked up the courage to kiss her and as he drifted in and out of listening to the situation at hand, he was deeply regretting his decision.

* * *

It had been a while since they'd heard on the condition of Emily, however the messages sent by Reid were keeping them informed on the situation inside.

_"__I know I can't go in there. "_

_"__I'm going." _he was thankful that Dave was there; his old, trusted friend was keeping calm in the situation.

_"__If something happens to Prentiss or Reid…I don't know."_ Hotch shook his head, staring at the church hoping Emily would walk out at that moment. It was nightfall and becoming increasingly more difficult to know what would happen considering half the hostages were released and the pair were still inside.

He heard the explosion before he saw the flames rip through the church, and a rush of women and children ran towards him. Through the crowd, he saw her guiding a few young girls away from the blaze and made sure they safely got to responding officers. He couldn't wait any longer and when Emily was a safe distance away from the blast, he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Emily" he breathed a sigh of relief as he gently caressed her hair, making sure not to hold her too tight in case she had injuries to her body.

"I'm okay, Hotch" She whispered as she felt his heart racing and then slowly begin to drop against her skin. She smoothly rubbed his back as a sign of comfort, letting him know she got out and really was okay.

"I thought I'd lost you." The words were difficult to spill out as his mind was jumping to the beatings she had suffered.

"I'm here Hotch. I'm safe."

He pulled back just enough to look at her, furrowing his brows with empathy. He traced his thumb along the bruise on the left side of Emily's face, brushing loose strands behind her ears. In that moment, he forgot where he was and the commotion around him and Hotch gently pressed a kiss against her cheek, and then a lingering kiss on her forehead. She closed her eyes, and breathed in his scent along with the burnt, smoky smell that had been filling up the air.

The chaos around them seemed like a distant occurrence as Hotch moved to cup the sides of her face lightly, pulling her in so that their lips brushed while cautiously looking for a reply. He quickly observed her reactions which were inviting and continued as she deepened the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. As he began to sense his surroundings, Hotch shyly pulled away, burying his face in the crook of her neck.

"I'm sorry; I couldn't wait another day to do that." Hotch mumbled, sheepishly.

For the first time that day he saw Emily smile and shake her head, before leaning in to kiss him again.

"Neither could I."


End file.
